superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Animaniacs: Yakko's World/Cookies for Einstein/Win Big Credits (1993)
"Cookies for Einstein" Written by Paul Rugg Directed by Alfred Gimeno "Win Big" Story by Tom Ruegger Written by Peter Hastings Directed by Dave Marshall Rusty Mills Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producers Rich Arons Sherri Stoner Theme by Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Additional Music by Carl Johnson Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Yakko, Pinky Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Paul Rugg as Einstein Maurice LaMarche as The Brain Frank Welker as Narrator Supervising Story Editors Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Story Editors Peter Hastings Tom Minton Series Writers Peter Hastings Nicholas Hollander John P. McCann Tom Minton Deanna Oliver Randy Rogel Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Series Directors Rich Arons Barry Caldwell Michael Gerard Alfred Gimeno Bob Kline Jenny Lerew Rusty Mills Audu Paden Greg Reyna Lenord Robinson Title Cards Rusty Mills Series B.G. Design Dan McHugh "Yakko's World" Music: Traditional Lyrics: Randy Rogel Direction: Rusty Mills Storyboards Ken Boyer Tony Craig Alfred Gimeno Brian Mitchell Slugging Michael Gerard Rusty Mills Tom Ray Sheet Timing Donna Mouliot Tom Ray Mike Reyna Leo Sullivan Character Design Ken Boyer Dan Haskett Lynne Naylor Model Design Dan McHugh Kexx Singleton Maureen Trueblood B.G. Key Design John Koch Hugh Pettibone Marty Strudler Concept Art Bruce Timm Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns B.G. Paint Ann Guenther Rolando Olvia Brian Sebern Mark Up Jean DuBois Lisa Leonardo Valerie Walker B.G. Color Key Carolyn Guske Color Key Richard Daskas Robin Kane Bunny Munns Chris Naylor Linda Redondo Painter Eric Nordberg Retake Coordinator Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Jennifer Damiani Bunty Dranko Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Production Coordinator Ken Fredrich Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ann Durand Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Production Administrator Alyson Brown Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Film Editors Al Breitenbach Kelly Ann Foley Theresa Gilroy-Nielsen Sound Reading Bradley Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Re-Recording Mixers Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Russell Brower Sound Effects Russell Brower Robert Hargreaves Matt Thorne ADR Recording Mark Keatts Music Editor Tom Lavin for Triad Music Dialogue Editors Mark Keatts Aaron L. King Mick Brooling Andrew L. King Bob Lacivita Jeff M. Sliney Voice Recording Studio Soundcastle/Postmodern Harry Andronis, Engineer Gregory Cathcart, 2nd Engineer Laboratory Services CFI Sound Services Provided by Monterey Post Productions Post Production Facilities The Post Group Soundcastle/Postmodern Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Scott Williams Amblin Story Consultant Douglas Wood Assistant to Producer Kathryn Page Richard Freeman Lemming Herder Kathryn Page Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Voice Over Asst. Erin Keller Production Assistants Gene DuBois Dustin Foster John Morris Bobbie Page Tom Pniewski Paul Trandahl Animation Services Tokyo Movie Shinsha, Ltd. Directors: Kazuyoshi Takeuchi, Nobuo Tomizawa, Keiko Oyamanda Wang Film Productions President: James Wang Layout Supervisor: Peter Kirk Production Manager Barbara J. Gerard Production Supervision Ken Duer Barbara Simon Dierks Liza Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg ©1993 Warner Bros. A Time Warner Entertainment Company Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Distribution Warner Bros. Pictures A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Television Distribution